For That, I Hate You
by TwilightKitsune1
Summary: The final battle has finally been fought. Unfortunately, a lose reverberated through out the wizarding world... There is a mention of a slash relationship, but has none inside.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Moreover, lets face it people if anyone else owned it, it wouldn't be as great as it is. I only speak the truth, because I can say no lie.

**Summary: **The final battle has finally been fought. Unfortunately, a lose reverberated through out the wizarding world when the last curse was said. Now a lone figure morns the lost boy as others morn in there own way for them. This is what Draco is thinking when it is all over.

**Warnings: **this is a slight slash (Harry/Draco) so if you do not like that pairing you should not read it. It is also what I think will happen in the last battle of the Harry Potter books, and I am one for sad endings so sorry if you don't like it but I thrive on others pain.

For That, I Hate You...

By: TwilightKitsune1

If I ever dreamed of this, it would have been a nightmare. A terribly, horrible nightmare that would scare me more then anything I have been through. The only good thing that would happen if it were a dream is I would have woken up, and nothing would have followed me to this waking world. Yet I could never have even conceived it. However, it was not just a dream, I watched as it happened in real life, I watched as my heart bleed out to you.

Leaning back, I closed my eyes. It was dark out now and many of the wizarding world was still in morning. They were having celebrations that were silent and mournful, yet held the joy of no longer having the need to fear the dark. I could hear down stairs that there was some raising their goblets, chanting the one name that had been chanted before. This time though the name was not said as miracle, it was said as a lose. No one was happy about the lose, yet were pleased of their freedom. I know you would never want those you died for to be sad, but they are...and so am I.

In my head, I play back what happened, that last battle. I remember it because you bound me to one spot, telling me it was safer, and those others that were from the order concealed me from view. The last thing I remember you saying was "Don't make a noise to attracted attention to your self Draco. This time please listen to me." Kissing me on the head you walked to your death, and the world's salvation.

The moments after, those horrid moments, have been burnt into my heart, my soul, my very being. All I could do was watch as they fought, as you fought. I hated not being by your side as I promised you the night before. I was able to see, hear, and feel them, but they could not see me, and thanks to you, I could not move. All I was able to do was watch as I struggled, as they fought, as you died.

And for that, I hate you...

Those noises I heard there are all the noises that play in my ear that I can make out perfectly now. The spells that were cast, the hexes that were said, the counter curses that were uttered, all of them are pounding in my ears when there is no other noises.

And for that, I hate you...

Do you remember when we first met? I do. When you refused my hand for friendship, it hurt. I had liked you then, hoped we could be friends even. You refused me and I hated you for it. No one refuses the great Draco Malfoy! Yet you did...

You had a hard life, and that I could tell. Though you were nice to most of your peers, I could see how hurt you had been. You were kind, gentle, and hell, even friendly at times. Thinking of you back then helps me remember you were a complete fool.

Trying to find a sound that took me away from those noises in my head, I hear loud sobs coming from the next room. A glass breaking followed it. I knew who it was in that room, so I didn't worry. That girl, Hermione, was going to cry no matter what anyone tried. I know Weasley would be morning with her.

I smile to myself thinking of the would be joyous news. I was the only other person that knew about it, and that made me glow with pride. I was trusted with a secret and it made me happy. I know you would be happy for them if you had known before the battle. At least then, you could have given them you blessing. Hell, I know Ron would have made you best man for their wedding. Yes Harry, you were right, Ron and Hermione are going to tie the knot... unfortunately, you will not be there. I know you won't be there for many things you should be here for.

You know, you left Ron and Hermione nicer then you left me. They didn't get to watch as your lips said their final goodbye to deaf ears, they didn't watch as you smile while your eyes glaze over, they didn't see you releasing your last breath. No they didn't, though they did watch as your dead body was brought back, their shocked faces hurt deeply, yet I was already numb.

And for that, I hate you...

Moving my hand through my hair, I tried to block them out. I felt as if, if I listened to them I would start to hate them for their tears. Why is it they have so many tears for you and mine have already stopped? Is it because of the childhood you three had, how close you were? Probably...

Is it because of our youths in the school? I mean you three were always together, having an exciting adventure. Yet when you weren't together, I took pleasure in knowing that you were as lonely as I was. I mean yes, there were many people around me, yet none of them were actually around me like the three of you guys were around for each other. None were with me the way you three were there for each other.

And for that, I hate you...

I remember when we finally had our chance to talk. We talked away from everyone, where we could speak what we truly wanted to. There were no insults flying, no lost tempers, no groups standing behind wanting only to fight with the others. No, it was just the two of us speaking civilly to one another.

After that, we started meeting more often. I have forgotten how it happened, or even how it came about, but I am not complaining. All I remember is your warm lips pressed against mine, our hands intertwining, our tongues fighting for supremacy in each other's mouth. It was that night that we completed each other and began this strange relationship. After that we openly spoke to one another stopping the fights between our two houses. At last, by our friendship, the four houses of Hogwarts were cooperating as one.

I know Dumbledore was pleased to see the houses together. I could tell that Professor Snape was a little angry about our behavior towards each other going beyond platonic friendship, yet he too was happy about the houses in his own twisted way. Almost everyone else was shocked about it, yet it died down quickly. Then the final battle was upon us all.

Since we were in our seventh year, we weren't really supposed to be in it, yet since they needed you, we were. Ron and Hermione we not permitted to join the Order, though Harry told them what was going on. Due to my persistence, they allowed me to join when Harry joined the Order.

Do you remember our promise Harry? It was a stupid promise but it did keep us going even in the hardest of times. I remember I was amazed when you promised that to me. I was so speechless all I could do then was smile and nod my head like an idiot. I always wanted to ask why you made me that promise, but now I understand what you meant. That time you promised is finally here and I want to make your words true.

Standing from my bed I walked to the balcony so I could see the world you died for, the world the Order gave everything for.

It was silent, and the stars were shinning in the sky for those outside to look at and adore. I find myself lost in my thoughts again, thinking about you. Would we be at the Orders celebration that had been planed, or would we be privately celebrating in our room?.. However, a thought pops into my head that makes me hiccup a sob and let a tear run down my face: can you see me down here from way up there?

"I wonder what you said..." I whisper to the wind, closing the balcony doors as I walk back in. Tonight I was going to forget my pain the way I usually do, with a potion for dreamless dreams. I would not be haunted by those events in my sleep.

--- --- ---/ --- --- ---/ --- --- ---

A few days later there was a memorial done for those that died in the battle against Voldemort and his forces. It was not a memorial big and flashy for that is not what they died for. They died for the wizerding world, muggle world, and all the different species that live in them. They died for their freedom.

Draco, Ron, and Hermione were the ones who came up with the idea and design. What was written on the top of it however was from the boy who lived, from Harry Potter.

"**_When this war is over we will finally be able to find a peaceful home were we won't need to fight for our happiness because we will create It ourselves, with every step to the future we take together as one. This is all I can promise you now."_**

--- Owari ---

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I just felt I should post one of my many Harry Potter fanfics that I have. Truthfully, there is another part to this story, but I'm not sure if I should post it... tell me if I should okay people! I really like this one cause I'm one of those people that like character torture where they are suffering over a great loss and have to keep going just for that person. If you couldn't tell from my wording when Draco went to the balcony to see the world that was to come after Voldemort that symbolized how he was going to watch and take care of the place while he's still around, and wants Harry to watch him from where ever he is. Lol. Deep I know but hey I am a deep sort of person. I mean I am a Kitsune after all, we are supposed to look inside deep. Oh and that saying up there is mine so I don't want anyone stealing it okay... I hope you liked the story.

Please review! Please review! Please review! I'm waiting for your fed back.


End file.
